No estás sólo
by caasla
Summary: Basado en "Los Seis Napoleones": A veces el tener que sostener durante mucho tiempo una máscara puede resultar en un peso insoportable. Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?. Advertencia: Slash.


Bueno. Después de mucho tiempo he decidido retornar al fanfiction de Sherlock Holmes. No es una gran historia y no tiene tramas complicadas, ni crímenes inconclusos, pero creo que vale la pena que la publique.

La idea apareció en mi cabeza a partir de algunas citas de _"Los Seis Napoleones"_, del compendio de cuentos de _Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes_.

Básicamente, no tengo por qué esgrimir argumentos para explicar lo maravillosa que es, en mi opinión, la relación entre Holmes y Watson. ¡Hay tantas aristas, tantos matices para explotar!

Y, si bien sé que esta historia no es la gran cosa, quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos lectores que leyeron _Confusión_ y que me dejaron unos hermosos comentarios. Me animaron mucho y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo. ¡De verdad, muchas gracias!

No estás solo.

Género: Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Romance.

Cantidad de palabras: 2.019.

Advertencias: Slash. Algunas situaciones de violencia.

No estás solo.

"_-Hoy ya es un poco tarde para hacer aclaraciones -dijo Holmes- además aún quedan por completar uno o dos detalles, y éste es uno de esos casos en que hay que llegar hasta el final. Si viene mañana a mi casa, a las seis, verá que aún no ha captado del todo este asunto, que tiene algunos aspectos que lo vuelven realmente original. Y usted, Watson, que siempre toma nota de mis casos, animará sus páginas con la singular aventura de los bustos de Napoleón"_. – Los seis Napoleones (SIX), Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes se despidió cortésmente de Lestrade, programando una entrevista a las seis de la tarde del día siguiente. La adrenalina aún corría por nuestras venas/ y podía oír claramente la sangre bombeando en mi pecho luego de la noche llena de aventuras que habíamos tenido.

Salimos de Scotland Yard a paso presto, llamamos a un cochero y rápidamente nos subimos indicando la dirección.

Durante el viaje, noté que Holmes se encontraba sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos, mirando pasar el desolador paisaje de las vacías y oscuras calles de nuestra querida ciudad. El ceño fruncido, la mandíbula rígida y apretada, la expresión contraída: todo era una clara señal de que algún pensamiento lo estaba incomodando. 

Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté ligeramente, intentando captar su atención. Con un ligero sobresalto, Holmes apoyó su mirada profunda y gris sobre mi rostro y retiró su mano de la mía como si quemara a mi tacto. Iba a empezar a cuestionar el por qué de su actitud _cuando sentí sobre mis labios sus largos y trémulos dedos _que me pedían tácitamente silencio. Cerré mi boca, disfrutando del contacto que me regalaban sus suaves yemas, y asentí brevemente. Holmes dejó escapar entonces un suspiro de alivio y volvió su vista irresoluta a las callejuelas de Londres.

Pocas cuadras después empecé a notar que los pies de mi amigo repiqueteaban contra el suelo del coche y que los mismos dedos que hacía sólo unos pocos minutos habían estado sobre mis labios tamborileaban sobre su pierna en un claro gesto de impaciencia. Un leve gruñido de insatisfacción afloró de sus labios repentinamente y no pude más que sorprenderme de su actitud. Centré mi vista en su persona. Noté que Holmes estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo para no devolverme la mirada.

Finalmente, llegamos.

Sherlock bajó con urgencia del coche y se apresuró a pagarle al cochero las monedas que le correspondían. No acababa de poner un pie en la acera cuando fui tomado del brazo bruscamente y casi arrastrado hacia nuestro departamento. Los sonidos de protesta estaban empezando a brotar de mi garganta ante el repentinamente rudo trato de mi compañero… Pero murieron ahí.

Ni bien cruzamos el umbral del 221b de Baker Street, Holmes cerró velozmente la puerta y me empujó contra ella con fiereza.

Vi que sus ojos brillaban con auténtica pasión. Me sentí como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía: como una presa ante los ojos de su depredador. Advertí entonces como sus labios se apoyaban sobre los míos y como Sherlock me sacaba hasta el último aliento de mis pulmones. Parecía una criatura hambrienta e indómita a la que apenas habían liberado, quitándole las cadenas, y que disfrutaba de su furiosa libertad.

-John…- pude oírlo murmurar contra mi oído mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra mi piel, erizando todos los folículos capilares de mi cuerpo. Dios, esa voz grave me sacaba de mis cabales.

Su cuerpo entero estaba pegado contra el mío y pude notar como en su entrepierna se alzaba una prominente erección.

-Su-subamos…- atiné apenas a murmurar, casi sin aliento.

Sherlock no dijo nada, apenas apoyando su frente sobre su hombro, recuperando el aliento.

Entonces, con súbita resolución, levantó la mirada ardiente y presentí que esa noche yo ya estaba completamente a su merced. Subimos los diecisiete escalones que nos conducían a nuestras habitaciones con pasos rápidos y ligeros y Sherlock sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Noté que sus manos temblaban. Sin embargo, nuestro departamento se abrió paso ante nuestros ojos en pocos segundos.

Me vi, breves momentos después, recostado en el sillón, con un Sherlock sentado a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Mi nombre no paraba de salir de su boca como una plegaria. Me miraba con esos ojos insondables, desde arriba, y hubiera podido asegurar que el brillo de sus orbes no había mermado ni un solo momento: aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, en un crescendo impetuoso que parecía no conocer límites.

Apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza pude ver completamente desvelados el apetito y la pasión, que se habían estado acumulando durante toda la noche y que se liberaban en grandes ondas, como las olas del mar durante la tempestad, revelándose detrás de esos ojos siempre pétreos y fríos. La racional e incólume máscara que lo ocultaba se estaba resquebrajando, dejando entrever la pasión devoradora que lo estaba consumiendo.

Acercó su rostro a mi cara y nuevamente depositó un furioso beso en mis labios. Sus manos empezaron a palpar por encima de las ropas, deshaciendo, en su camino, nudos y desabrochando botones con una presteza inimaginable en el actual estado en el que estaba subsumido. Repentinamente y sin saber cómo, noté que Holmes colaba su mano derecha debajo de mi camisa y hundía su cabeza en mi cuello. Empecé a sentir como succionada la piel y me removí incómodo, alejando mi cuello de su boca. No quería marcas en mi piel que pudieran confesar ninguna actividad nocturna.

Aquella actitud logró sólo enfurecer a Sherlock, quien emitió un gruñido feroz y, tomándome de las muñecas, las puso encima de mi cabeza y las ató firmemente con el lazo ciego que había llevado esa noche a nuestra aventura, dejándome a su merced. La sensación del cuero contra mis articulaciones no hizo más que despertar el instinto animal más profundo que tenía escondido. Intenté zafarme de su agarre e inclusive busqué la forma de desasirme de él. Nos tambaleamos un poco en el sillón durante la pelea. La furia indómita que lo envolvía le daba una fuerza extraordinaria, pero yo no iba a dejarme dominar tan fácilmente (al fin y al cabo, era, soy y seré un hombre de guerra). Sin embargo, a los pocos momentos de estar luchando contra su agarre, oí salir de su garganta, desde lo más profundo de su ser, llenas de veneno, unas palabras que me sorprendieron y dejaron sin aliento.

-Mío… Mío, John Hamish Watson… Mío, sólo mío…

Y entonces lo comprendí. Como una corriente de agua helada que bajó por mi cuerpo, pude ver que el velo se había rasgado, que la máscara se había caído completamente, y percibí la debilidad e inseguridad del hombre frente a mí. Esos ojos pedían a gritos _libertad, luz…_ Estaban cansados de vivir en la mentira, en las sombras, teniendo que ocultarse detrás de fútiles excusas, obligados a soportar la hipocresía.

Y entonces dejé de forcejear y moverme y, en mi quietud, levanté la mirada. Sherlock Holmes respiraba con dificultad, furioso, con profundas inspiraciones y exhalaciones. Era la imagen de una bestia rabiosa, indócil, _afligida_. La imagen que tenía delante estaba muy alejada a la del detective lógico e impenetrable de siempre.

Respiré, intentando centrar mis pensamientos. No supe cuando las palabras surgieron de mi boca, dejándonos a ambos, pasmados y en silencio.

-Siempre tuyo. Pura y exclusivamente _tuyo_, Sherlock.

Fue como si el tiempo se frenara.

Noté cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se abrían con lentitud como ante una revelación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Holmes se agachara y empezara a besarme con una pasión y dulzura infinitas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pasmado como estaba tardé unos segundos en devolver esos besos que, me percaté, tenían un sabor dulce y salado a la vez por las lágrimas que compartíamos ante nuestra _secreta_ felicidad.

Estuvimos así, repartiéndonos caricias con los labios durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente, Sherlock se irguió y me dirigió una mirada suplicante.

-John…-empezó tentativo.- ¿Puedo…?

Asentí, tranquilo, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Podés tener el control. Esta noche y las que quieras.

Volví a observar alzarse un atisbo de esa pasión inicial, pero, esta vez, suavizadas y llenas de amor. A pesar de que seguía atado de manos con su arma favorita, disfruté de la sensación de sus labios contra mi pecho descubierto y de sus inquietos y largos dedos tanteando y recorriendo la piel de mi cuerpo como en nuestra primera vez. Los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron a mi memoria en una vertiginosa ráfaga y una mezcla de ternura y melancolía me invadió: aquella primera vez, nuestros dos cuerpos habían reaccionado, tentativos y temerosos, el uno contra el otro, con la carga de lo indebido y de la culpa. Seguía sintiendo que esa primera vez no la habían disfrutado debidamente, moviéndose con sigilo y cautela, llenos de _miedo_.

La lengua de Sherlock recorriendo mi extensión y enviándome camadas de placer por todo el sistema nervioso me devolvió rápidamente a la realidad, por lo que decidí concentrarme en ese delicioso presente que estaba compartiendo con Sherlock.

I-I

Cuando ya los primeros y débiles rayos del sol atravesaron las rendijas de las cortinas y nos golpearon de lleno, desperté. Lo primero que sentí fueron nuestros dos cuerpos desnudos, un poco pegajosos, enfrentados el uno al otro y acomodados en el estrecho pero cómodo sillón.

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí.

Sherlock Holmes tenía su mirada fija en mí y, si bien podía ver que su expresión era abierta y sin máscaras, pude observar que había recobrado su calma y había logrado desahogar toda esa furia que lo había estado carcomiendo.

-¿Estás despierto hace mucho?-pregunté con voz ronca y seca.

Holmes sólo negó con la cabeza lentamente sin despegar su vista de mis facciones.

-Deberíamos limpiarnos y acostarnos en mi cama.-murmuré con un hilo de voz.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Sherlock continuaba observándome fijamente, sin salir de su mutismo. Noté que su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba precipitadamente y, luego de lo que pareció una infinitud de tiempo, escuché las suaves y avergonzadas palabras de mi amigo y percibí su preocupación en el timbre, el terror que le subía por la garganta al rememorar sus pasiones y su accionar:

-Lo siento, John.

Centré mi vista en sus pupilas negras primeramente y luego recorrí sus facciones.

-Está todo bien.

Holmes produjo un chasquido con su lengua, aún inseguro, dispuesto a replicar, pero, adelantándome, _coloqué dos dedos sobre los labios trémulos _de Sherlock.

-Tanto vos como yo podemos ver y sentir lo que nos duele el vivir en una mentira. El tener que ocultar la verdad.

Sherlock mantuvo su mirada en mí, expectante; su mente procesando todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

-Duele.-empecé. Pero no era suficiente, lo sabía. Suspiré, tratando de aliviar el peso que como una piedra se asentaba sobre mi pecho cada vez que lo pensaba.- Duele como el Diablo. Pero no cambiaría jamás, por nada en el mundo, esto que tenemos, Sherlock. Lo que ambos sentimos es… Es incomparable a todo. No hay nada que aprecie más en este mundo que es estar con vos.- tragué saliva intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.- Las dificultades van a aparecer. El dolor, la amargura y la nostalgia nos van a atacar y debilitar. Pero estoy seguro que cuando el peso ya sea insostenible, cuando cualquiera de nosotros dos caiga y el dolor de las heridas y la existencia misma se vuelva insoportable, allí va a aparecer _el otro_. Nos tenemos el uno al otro para superarlo. Y creo que nada más que eso importa.

Holmes asintió, conmovido. Tragó con fuerza.

-Anoche no pude decírtelo pero…-clavó su mirada en algún punto lejano de la habitación, recolectando todas las fuerzas posibles ante la confesión que escaparía de sus labios de un momento a otro.

-Seré por siempre tuyo, John.

Sus ojos grises se desviaron hacia un costado. Me incliné levemente y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Eso ya lo sabía. –contesté con una sonrisa, al momento que él espejaba una en su labios.

I-I

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
